In a semiconductor chip package, the semiconductor chip, or die, is embedded or housed within the chip package and the contact pads of the semiconductor chip are connected to external contact elements of the chip package.
Continuous technology improvements are under way in order to meet the demand for devices with smaller dimensions, enhanced performance, more diverse functionality and improved reliability.